A Time Collapse
by Psychic Blue
Summary: I'm an 18 year old girl, and my life is like a total mess. it gets even more hard and confusing when I meet the Doctor and his many companions. On the way I am trapped with the Silence, proposed to, and Amelia Pond finds out my secret.


Hi my name is Vivian ash. I'm 18 years old and am in college. My boyfriend's name is Harvey and we've been together for 2 years. I have natural red hair and adore it. I have green eyes and no job. and this is my story.

It was a normal day for me when i was walking home from college the same way I always do when I heard this mysterious whistling noise. I looked all around me and thought that I was just being daft and hearing things. But I saw something. Something blue, it looked like an old police box. But what would an old police box be doing here?

So I walked over and was about to open the door. When it swung open and a handsome young man with a fascinating face like a baby's, and a red bow tie on jumped out.

"Why hello I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

Than a young girl with hair the color of fire with a short skirt on skipped out behind him and said ... "Who are you?"

Behind her a young handsome man came out and said …

"Amy don't be rude."

After that, I started backing up and the young man said …

"Great, look you scared her away!"

"Umm my name is vi.. Vivian, Vivian Ash. By the way I like your bow tie."

"Why thank you I like your hair."

"Hey look it's my twin." Said Amy in her natural scottish accent.

Then the man with the bowtie on said …

"She looks nothing like you, and at least she put some trousers on." The Doctor said flippantly.

"Hey!" Amy said offended.

Then I said …

"What is this thing."

"Oh it's sexy... I mean the tardis." The Doctor said, quickly fixing his mistake.

"Wait, so you are the doctor, you are Amy and this is your tardis that you call sexy?"

Then the Doctor said … "see Rory at least she keeps up."

Then the other man, Rory said … "I'm sorry! But it's a time machine called the Tardis. How am I supposed keep up with that?!"

"Well I did!" Amy argued.

"That's only because you thought he was good looking" Rory said, rolling his eyes at her behavior.

"Well, you are handsome also, that doesn't mean I actually listen to you." she said turning her back on the man.

Then the two started snogging. And the doctor was going …

"Breath … breath … No seriously, BREATH you two. Geez!" The man in a bowtie exclaimed in annoyance.

"Excuse them, they're just SNOGGING THERE FACES OFF!" Said the man loud enough that you could hear from miles away.

"It's fine I said."

Finally, after what seemed like forever they were done. Soon after that I asked them if they wanted to come to my house. Amy said sure, while Rory agreed … but the other odd man said no thanks, saying something along the lines of there could be aliens and a present danger. So I said back ...

"Oh! I wasn't really asking, your coming."

Then something so weird and confusing happened, a girl with big curls the color blonde and a gun came out of the tardis and said …

"Sweetie, where in the name of sanity have you been?"

"Oh, sorry honey traffic was hell."

Then the beautiful women said …

"Doctor ... not _**another**_ one of your companions?!"

I then replied shyly …

"Oh, sorry i'm Vivian Ash, and i'm not one of his companions. At least I wasn't the last time I checked."

"I'm River Song, and we best get going to Truth World before the Silence take it over honey." "Wow! That sounds amazing!" I blurted out … "Can i come too?" I added.

"Why sure! But no flirting with my sweetie over here."

"Okay." I said back to her.

* * *

 **IN TRUTH WORLD**

* * *

"Wow what is this place?"

"Its truth world! It may seem very interesting, but you have to be very careful about what you say here."

"Okay, my name is Vivian Ash, i'm 18, I secretly time travel, my boyfriend's name is Harvey, I think you are very cute, i'm in college, and I think river is beautiful!" I exclaimed while panting from so much talking.

"Oops did I just say all that?"

"Yes you did, and I know River is very beautiful , she is my wife after all." Said the Doctor.

"Thank you, Sweetie."

Then Amy budged in and said …

"Doctor, did you hear the third thing she said?"

"No, why?"

"Because she said she time travels."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"In what?" Amy yelled at the girl, unable to hear her answer.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

"I said I travel in a police box that's bigger on the inside, but it is red not blue."

"My police box is not just blue … it's Tardis blue." The Doctor argued.

"Oh my bad, sorry, I didn't know there was a such color as Tardis blue!" I said in a sarcastic way.

 **~ TO BE CONTINUED ~**

 **(Please Review)**


End file.
